DS Fantasy Eurovision 24-Klaksvík
__TOC__ Quarter Final 1 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Linda Kiraly |Can't Let Go |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Tatu |We Shout |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Hooverphonic |Happiness |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Levity Breaks |The Floor |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Yasmin |5 Minutes |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Orianthi |Shut Up and Kiss Me |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Nelly Ciobanu |Ola Hello |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Funda |Stood Up |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Elvana Gjata |Gjaku Im |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Kovak |Killer Boots |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Kat DeLuna |Breathing Your Love |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Cascada |Summer of Love |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'15' | |The Cranberries |Schizophrenic Playboy |style="text-align: center; "|'59' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'14' | |Alfred Hall |So Bright |style="text-align: center; "|'53' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'15' | |Dons |Lights Out |style="text-align: center; "|'44' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'16' | |Lucenzo and Big Al |Vem Dancar Kenduro |style="text-align: center; "|'42' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'17' | |Tina Vukov & Matija Dedic Trio |Tuga Dolazi Kasnije |style="text-align: center; "|'37' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'18' | |Burhan G |Sacrifice |style="text-align: center; "|'31' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'19' | |Bedwetters |Dramatic Letter to Conscience |style="text-align: center; "|'29' |Gunner95 |- |style="text-align: center; "|'DSQ' | |Jenifer |Je Danse |style="text-align: center; "|'87' |[[]] |} Countries |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Meladze |Give My Love |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Natalka Karpa |Kalynka |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Zucchero |Bacco Perbacco |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Svitlana Loboda |Clouds |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |The 28th of May |Juliett |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Ladytron |Tomorrow |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |30 Seconds To Mars |Closer to the Edge |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Laura and the Lovers |Be The One |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Micaela |Splendida Stupida |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Pioneers of Love |Fear of Heights |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Suzy Meliqyan |Irakan Ser |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Quentin Mosimann & Sheryfa Luna |All Alone |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Charlotte Church |Back to Scratch |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Daniel Dann |Made to Love You |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Nicolas Metaxas |Change the World |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Maja Keuc |You're a Tree and I'm a Balloon |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Sylwia Grzeszczak |Karuzela |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Viky Red |If You Ever Feel |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Sergej Cetkovic |2 Minuta |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Polina Smolova |Lured |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Oh Land |Wolf & I |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Shiri Maimon |Ahava Ktana |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Sharleen Spiteri |Stop, I Don't Love You Anymore |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Laura Narhi |Hetken tie on Kevyt |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Madita |Because |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Ronya |Hyperventilating |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Rustavi Ensemble |Lando Tandilashvili |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Hafdis Huld |Synchronised Swimming |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Delilah |Love You So |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Goca Trzan |Strasilo |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Sofia Essaidi & Florian Etienne |Une Autre Vie |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Peha |Spomal |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |A'Studio |Fashion Girl |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Anouk |Killer Bee |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Bryan Rice |Second Last Chance |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Alondra Bentley |... |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |- |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | |Argjentina Ramosaj |Shpirt i Mbytur |style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' |[[]] |}